


Autobot Jazz Week: Pop Music

by ToraOkami303



Series: Optimus adopts Aurora AU [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jazz is enjoying Earth Cultures, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraOkami303/pseuds/ToraOkami303
Summary: Jazz discovers BabyMetal.
Relationships: Jazz & Steelblazer (OFC) [Son and Mother]
Series: Optimus adopts Aurora AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922392
Kudos: 4





	Autobot Jazz Week: Pop Music

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 and I’m already playing loose with the prompt :) In my defense BabyMetal considers themselves a J-Pop/Death Metal band so I feel like this is reasonable.
> 
> EDIT: Fixed some typoes 10/26/2020

Jazz bounces towards the beginnings of the Rec Room, he’s got most of the furniture sorted except the Energon Dispenser. He’s still figuring out how to make sure the dispenser is safe for the humans that might come hang out in this room with them. Especially little bitty Aurora and Annabelle who are too young to just obey orders to stay away from the hazardous material.

The silver mech practically dances his way into the room, grooving to some new music he found while exploring the human’s internet. He loves all the new genres he’s discovering, it’s been a long time since Cybertronians had time to invent new music genres, though some of them still come up with songs to cope with the war. Himself included when he has a klik between his duties as SpecOps Helm and Unofficial-Official Morale Officer.

He glances to the blank walls of the room, wondering what bribe it would take to convince Sunstreaker to do a mural on one of the walls. Mech hasn’t done any full scale art in vorns, it’ll probably take a pretty sweet bribe. Then again, these buildings are still mostly to scale for the humans… it’s not really a full scale art in Cybertronian terms is it? Mech used to do walls four times the size of these, surely…

Jazz grins to himself, plotting away how he can bribe Sunstreaker through both flattery and treats. He doesn’t notice when Steelblazer shuffles her way into the room, she takes one look at her creation’s scheming faceplates and chuckles.

“What ya plannin’ there bitty?”

Jazz turns to the femme with a wide, entirely too innocent smile.

“Nothin’ Ri. What makes ya think I’m plannin’ anythin’?”

Steel shakes her helm, knowing when to change the subject to avoid becoming an accomplice.

“Nevermind, I don’t wanna know. I can’t be reprimanded if I don’t know what’s comin’, What ya listenin’ to now. Yar bouncing all over the place.”

Jazz switches the music from his internal comms to his external sound system, despite his bouncy upbeat dance moves the music that pours out is a hard beat with some techno chords with glitch effects before some singers start singing in one of Earth’s languages, in this case Japanese with the occasional English word or phrase thrown in.

“It’s a band called BabyMetal. They’re some kinda Pop-Metal band in Japan. It’s real cool, ya’d think it would be hard ta mix those two genres on paper but all their music is fantastic.”

Steel listens studiously to both the music and her creation’s excited chatter. She smiles softly, it’s good to see him excited about something that has nothing to do with the war. She frowns slightly, even if she doesn’t see the appeal of this particular music.

“That’s… great. I’ll leave ya to enjoy that.”


End file.
